Spinosaurus
Spnosaurus is the largest of all known carnivorous dinosaurs, even larger than the likes of Tyrannosaurus rex and Giganotosaurus. Name Meaning Spinosaurus means "spiny lizard" because it had large bony spines on its back. Atomony Its most distinctive feature was the huge sail-like fin on its back. This sail was made from spines that some out of the top of the backbones of all dinosaurs and all other backboned animals. The spines of Spinosaurus, were tremendous: The longest one found was over 1.7 meter (5 feet) tall! It may have served to let Spinosaurus cool itself down if it got too hot. The skin on the sail, like all skin, would have been filled with blood vessels. Hot blood pumped into the sail would be cooled off, especially if there was a breeze; African elephants use blood vessels in their ears for this purpose. Additionally, the dinosaur may have used its sail to make itself look bigger. If a Spinosaurus turned itself sideways towards an attacker, it would suddenly look much larger, and so the other predator might think twice about attacking. Also, the sail might have been used to show off to attract a mate. The jaws were long and slender, and the teeth were cone-shaped, like those of a crocodile. Evidence suggests that it lived both on land and in water as a modern crocodilian does. Fossils of stomach contents belonging to related dinosaurs indicate Spinosaurus preferred to eat large marine animals, such as car-sized armored fish and 20-30 foot long sawfish; however it was still an opportunist and fully capable of consuming other dinosaurs through hunting or scavenging. Creation and Size Creation Spinosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. Oddly, it was not a dinosaur on InGen's List nor was it planned to be an attraction in Jurassic Park. The body color of the Spinosaurus was a mixture of dark and light gray, a yellowed underbelly, and red splotches around its face, across its back, and at the end of its tail. The sail had blue circles, possibly for attracting the opposite sex. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, it had pronated hands. The cloned Spinosaurus had two head crests instead of only one like the original, curved teeth like Baryonyx, strong jaws, immense strength, thick hide, a bipedal gait, and a more terrestrial lifestyle. The cloned Spinosaurus's subnarial gap was not as wide, with many of the teeth in the gap being larger. It also had a shorter, more symmetrical sail. Only one Spinosaurus was known to have ever been cloned. Size The cloned Spinosaurus was 43.8 feet long, weighed 6-9.5 tons, and was 20 feet tall at the top of the sail, around the same size as Rexy and of comparable mass according to some measurements. It was taller than the original because of its longer back legs. It is the one of largest theropods in the franchise with a confirmed weight, as the comparably sized Indominus rex has an unknown weight. Story In the wild The Spinosaurus was created in late 1995 to early 1996 as part of a secret project InGen funded after covertly re-activating one of Isla Sorna's facilities for several months. Created alongside other new dinosaurs, it was never officially on InGen's list. While details are scarce, it is known Dr. Wu engineered it to test the potential of genetic splicing, meaning while the base genome of the animal later seen in 2001 was indeed as Spinosaurus aegypticus, other dinosaur or modern animal genes were patched in. These alongside numerous experiments it was subjected to for months are implied to have ramped up the creature's aggression before it was turned loose to roam the island. There is only one individual known to have lived on the island. It took residence in the jungles of the northeast and became the apex predator of the region. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) During his time lost on Isla Sorna, Eric Kirby learned that though Tyrannosaurus rex urine can scare off small dinosaurs like Compsognathus, it can also attract Spinosaurus. Amanda Kirby, Eric's mother, apparently attracted a Spinosaurus that would follow her and her group throughout the duration of the incident by shouting her missing son's name through a megaphone. Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirby family, spotted the large dinosaur and began to fire his gun at as his fellow mercenaries, Udesky and M.B. Nash, fled from the area. The attack fails to stop the Spinosaurus and the dinosaur injuries its attacker's arm. This triggers Cooper's group to desperately attempt to start up their plane so they can leave the island. Cooper is killed by the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus soon finds the rest of Cooper's group inside the damaged airplane, removes the cockpit and grabs ahold of M.B. Nash's leg with its strong jaws, pulling him down. Nash desperately fights against the Spinosaurus' grip by grabbing Amanda Kirby's legs but despite his and Udesky's efforts, he was swiftly killed. The Spinosaurus gave out a loud roar that shook the plane violently until it fell out of the tree and onto the ground below. With the passengers now under its feet, the Spinosaurus continued its rampage. The Spinosaur then proceeded to roll the already damaged airplane towards it, flatten it with its foot and rammed its head into the remaining portion, searching for the humans inside. Dr. Alan Grant and his team fled from the wreckage the Spinosaurus was scavenging, hoping it would lose sight of them. The Spinosaurus was quick to follow and began to chase them throughout the jungle, but a patch of trees blocked it from continuing its pursuit. However, the Spinosaurus met up with its prey soon afterward, only this time there was a male Tyrannosaurus chasing them as well. As soon as the Spinosaurus and the T. rex saw each other a conflict ensured. The Tyrannosaurus was the first to strike, he clamped down on the Spinosaurus's neck using his strong jaws, pinning it to the ground. Nonetheless, the Spinosaurus briskly got back on its feet and broke free of the Tyrannosaurus' death grip, taking the chance to try and bite its opponent's flanks, with the T. rex doing the same as well. The T. rex then decided to charge head first into the Spinosaurus, pushing it forward, though this left him vulnerable to its next strike. The T.rex wasn't Rexy, Buck, or Junior from the second film. He was another adult T.rex that lived in Isla Sorna until he was killed by the Spinosaurus, who eventually ate him. The Spinosaurus bit down on the Tyrannosaurus' neck, proceeded to grab it with its arms and snapped it, killing the Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus roared triumphantly as it claimed the carcass of its recent kill. This also allowed the human visitors to finally escape from the vicious Spinosaurus, but they would soon encounter it once more throughout the duration of the incident. When the Spinosaurus consumed the mercenaries, their clothes and gear were undigested. The most notable of the objects was Paul Kirby's satellite phone that he gave to Nash, the second victim of Spinosaurus, that would ring inside its stomach. Eric Kirby, who had just met Alan Grant, a man hired by the boy's family as a navigate the island in the search to rescue him, heard this ringing of his father's satellite phone and assumed his family was in the area. Though he and Dr. Alan Grant did indeed reunite with his family on the opposite sides of the Isla Sorna Aviary observatory's large perimeter fence, they all were soon aware of the Spinosaurus's presence behind them by the discovery that Paul lacked his phone. As soon as the recently reunited group saw the Spinosaurus it began to chase Eric and Alan, but the two reached the other side of the fence by crawling through a hole that was in it. For a brief moment, the predator seemed to have been detoured, unable to get past the fence, until the Spinosaurus smashed through the perimeter fence. With their only means of defense against the Spinosaurus penetrated, Dr. Alan Grant, the Kirby family, and his colleague Billy Brennan fled towards the Isla Sorna Field Lab. Once inside, Paul Kirby and Alan Grant barricaded the doors right before the Spinosaurus could get inside. Unlike the fence that surrounded the laboratory the doors successfully prevented the Spinosaurus from going through them. Uninterested, the dinosaur soon left. The group later reacquired the satellite phone from scavenging through the Spinosaurus's dung and the smell of its dung protected them from a Ceratosaurus that could have attacked them. The Spinosaur made one last attempt at killing the humans before the incident ended by stalking their boat they used to escape from the Isla Sorna Aviary from its inhabitants during a thunderstorm that began at night. It swam silently, hidden beneath the deep waters of the river that were rising as the rain from the storm fell, the only indication of its presence being the native Bonitos swimming away in fear of it. Then the Spinosaurus began its attack by ramming into the back of the boat, emerged out of the water, and proceeded to severely damage that section. This included the boat's center console, the portion that controls steering. But the most vital that was damaged was the fuel tank that was leaking rapidly. The Kirby family and Alan Grant locked themselves in a large cage on the watercraft for protection from the Spinosaurus's rampage. However, their attempt was rendered futile when the Spinosaurus pulled the cage into the water, nearly drowning the people inside as it became submerged. While the Spinosaurus thrashed in the water searching for them, the entrapment landed on some rocks, allowing the top portion of the enclosure to surface and giving the trapped humans the oxygen they needed, though the dinosaur quickly used this to its advantage. It put its arm in the cage and grabbed Amanda Kirby, preparing to kill her. But her husband, Paul, who swam out of the cage once it went underwater, successfully distracted the predator by shouting from a half submerged crane he had just climbed. This in turn allowed the others to escape the cage. With Paul Kirby gaining its full attention, the Spinosaurus responded to his calls by giving the crane two nudges with its head, causing Paul Kirby to almost fall into the raging river below, dangling with nothing else to hold on to. Afterward, Dr. Alan Grant found the boat's flare gun in the riverbed near the entrapment and shot the Spinosaurus with it. The flare did nothing of harm to its target but once it fell into the water it ignited the petroleum that leaked out of the boat and into the river. Afraid of the fire surrounding it, the Spinosaurus fled the area as the crane collapsed around it, ending its involvement in the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. It's unknown what happened to it. Transported to Isla Nublar (2004) In 2004, Ingen took all the surviving dinosaurs to Isla Sorna. It was unknown if Spinosaurus was one of them. Though it's unlikely, because due to extremely dangerous behavior, InGen most likely terminated it. Jurassic World A Spinosaurus skeleton was mounted in Main Street of Jurassic World. It was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus Rexy during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. It is also on the dinosaurs included in the Holoscape of Innovation Center, though it is unknown if Spinosaurus actually lives in Jurassic World. It's likely the JP3 Spinosaurus was on Isla Nublar, sInce 2004 all the dinosaurs from Isla Sorna were transported to Isla Nublar for the opening of Jurassic World. smash through the Spinosaurus skeleton. |centre]] Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom It was confirmed by the DPG after the 2015 incident, Spinosaurus fall back into extinction along with Styracosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Euoplocephalus, Coelurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Corythosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Deinonychus, Segisaurus, and Lesothosaurus by lack of space or food and competition with other dinosaurs like Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus rex like Rexy before Mount Sibo erupted, or killed by InGen. Meaning, no more Spinosaurus are left on the planet. However it is most likely that it will be recloned in Jurassic World 3 along with the other 12 species because the briefcase that contains all dinosaur embryos and the mercenaries also collected the eggs and bone DNA samples (since the mercenaries came to the island to retrieve a DNA bone sample of Indominus rex from the lagoon) from the island, but it is not yet confirmed. Abilities Spinosaurus is one of InGen's most powerful dinosaurs, comparable to the Tyrannosaurus rex and Indominus rex. Strength and Fighter This large creature showed to be powerful enough to kill an young adult T. rex by snapping the neck of Tyrannosaurus. They can also roll a airplane easily with out struggling after tearing it out of a large tree. With its body weight and size, it was able to charge right through large metal fence. Though its strength wasn't enough to break though the wooden door that was locked possible because it was injured from the metal fence. As for their jaw strength, it has showed to be powerful enough to hold down and break the neck of a Tyrannosaurus with the aid of its jaws. It also could ram its head through the side of the airplane with no difficulty as well as tear apart said plane and later boat with its feet and arms. High Durability and Stamina The Spinosaurus was able to shrug off attacks from an adult T. rex, even able to survive getting bitten in the neck for long enough to throw its attacker off before it could be crushed. The creature also demonstrated monstrous levels of durability in that it shrugged off bullets from an anti-vehicle rifle, was hit by a plane directly across the back, and rammed through multiple trees before fighting the Tyrannosaurus; then was able to withstand the rival predator's onslaught long enough to land a critical blow. Their stamina was proven to be great as was chasing the prey such as human running to the air plane, manage to get to the plane crash, tear the plane open, chase the survivors through dense foliage, and then had enough stamina to fight against the T. rex. Swimming As proven, it was shown to be able to swim similarity to modern crocodile. It can able to hold its breath for a certain period of time. It also possibly was the culprit behind the Dinosoar boat attack, indicating it can swim out to sea and keep pace with a moving boat. Speed and Acrobatics It can also run fast (not as fast as the Tyrannosaurus rexes in the movie) but fast enough to grab the human before the plane could him and keep pace with the fleeing humans despite having to go through dense foliage. It was showed to have a quite flexible neck to crack the T. rex's neck. Hunter and Fisher Much like in reality, the JP3 Spinosaurus is capable of hunting prey both in the land and in the water, giving it a very diverse diet. It seem to have similar behavior of hunting with its sail out like shark fin and crocodile by snatching prey that come near the watering source to bring the prey down. Trivia * Originally Baryonyx was supposed to become the third film's antagonist and early poster art portrays this. At the advice of paleontologist Jack Horner, however, the studio decided to go with the Spinosaurus as it was a much larger genus and had a few more distinctive traits. A nod to this change is present in the film where Billy mistakes the Spinosaurus for a Baryonyx. * Ironically, the amphibious nature of Spinosaurus wasn't known at the time of filming but was later verified through fossil evidence. The boat attack scene was adapted from the original Jurassic Park novel and starred the older Tyrannosaurus. It, along with the aviary scene, were cut from the first film script but were taken in for the second sequel. * A popular fan theory is that the Spinosaurus skeleton mounted in Main Street actually belongs to the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III. However, it's unlikely because the Spinosaurus fossil has the nose comb that real Spinosaurus had but the one from Jurassic Park III did not have the same comb. However, now it's confirmed the JP3 Spinosaurus is dead. * A popular fan theory is that the T. rex slain by the Spinosaurus was merely a sub-adult. This has no backing from canon sources, and is merely speculation. The script for the film states the tyrannosaur was a fully grown specimen, and no other sources contradict this. * The Spinosaurus animatronic was made using updated mechanisms from the older Tyrannosaurus machines and resulted in a machine 44-45 feet long which weighed 25,000 pounds. Because Stan Winston had had eight years and the previous two movies to learn, they were able to make its skin less water absorbent than the older machines and thus allow for greater precision in the potentially dangerous rain and boat attack scenes. The animatronic was so large they had to remove the wall to the Winston work shop just to get it out of the building. * The infamous "Spino vs. Tyranno" fight was supposed to be much longer, as indicated here by concept art. However, the fight was interrupted and re-cut due to a mistake on set. Due to the Spinosaurus animatronic being larger and more advanced than the Lost World Buck T.rex machine it was pitted against, it was far more powerful and the SFX teams underestimated how much so. In a shot where the Spinosaurus machine was supposed to swipe at the Tyrannosaurus animatronic's head, the crew miscalculated their force and accidentally tore the Tyrannosaurus machine's head off its mount, damaging the machine beyond repair in the time available for shooting. Because of this and other re-shoots, the fight had to be trimmed down. * It's implied the Spinosaurus in JP3 is extremely territorial to what it perceives as a potential threat. This is why after being shot at and having a plane ram into it, it persisted on chasing the surviving humans across the island. This antagonism spreads to other apex predators, as both actions seen on screen as well as Eric Kirby stating T. rex scenting urine attracts it imply it will react violently to intruders. * Spinosaurus was originally going to appear in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and fight the Tyrannosaurus rex, run from the eruption, and be killed by a falling volcanic projectile. Ultimately, the idea was cut. * The augmented reality book "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Raptor Rescue" includes the Jurassic Park III variant of the Spinosaurus, showing it to be 50 feet long and weighing 10 tons. It should be noted that the profile has contradictory numbers to itself, though. 50 feet is in parenthesis next to 14 meters, but 14 meters is only 46 feet (rounded up); 10 tons has 22,000 pounds in parenthesis next to it, but 10 tons is only 20,000 pounds. "Jurassic World Special Edition: From DNA to Indominus" puts the Spinosaurus at 59 feet. Category:Dinosaurs that caused deaths Category:Spinosaurids Category:Villains Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Deceased Category:Possibly Living Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Theropods Category:Antagonist